Five Nights at Albert's
No editing unless you're Zonic, shoo. FNaA 1 is a game by ZonicTheHedge11 and the first FNaA game in general. On the 15th of August, 2019, a major update has been released, polishing the models and adding a few nights. Story Newspaper Albert's Pizza Place is looking for a night-guard working from 12 to 7 AM for five nights. Anyone who's interested call 1-800-FAIL-600 (yes we have a screwed up number). 300$ a week! Summary You're playing as an unknown man working as a night-guard at Albert's Pizza Place for five nights. The only reason you accepted the job is because you have nothing to do. Characters Albert the Troll How he looks like:: https://i.imgur.com/hgfbHRv.png Albert is based off the youtuber Flamingo, who does troll videos. He acts as the Freddy of this game. Pathway CAM-1, CAM-2, CAM-4B, Left Blindspot When he appears, activate the alarm for atleast 5 seconds to make him go away. Failure results in death. Jayingee (Jake the Troll) How he looks like: https://i.imgur.com/ar3aKmN.png Jake is based off the youtuber Jayingee, which occasionally collabs with Albert. He is the Bonnie of this game. Pathway CAM-3, CAM-4A, Right Door When he appears, turn on the alarm for 5 or more seconds to make him leave. Failure results in death. Su-Tart the Bacon What he looks like: https://i.imgur.com/rPl2mZ3.png Su-Tart is this game's Chica. Nothing more to say than he's a crybaby. Pathway CAM-1, CAM-2, CAM-6, Left Vent When he appears, hide in the chest until you hear sad piano music. If you don't, he'll kill you. Samuel (not to be confused with Su-Tart) How he looks like: https://i.imgur.com/XDbLMza.png Samuel is the Balloon Boy of this game. Pathway CAM-3, CAM-2, CAM-4A, Right Vent When he appears, hide in the chest until you hear screaming. If you fail to do this, he will move Jayingee closer. /Guest How he looks like: https://i.imgur.com/1thTYIV.png Guest is a bonus character in this game. Pathway CAM-2, Either Door If you spot him at one of the doors, you need to hide, but he will open the chest, and click on his face (which moves when he closes it and then opens it again). He does this 3 times. Zonic He looks like Cleetus but high contrast and in grayscale. Zonic is the Golden Freddy of this game. He is a Custom Night exclusive Pathway CAM-3, Office. When he appears, quickly pull the monitor back up and he'll go away. Salem He looks like a black cat standing on two legs with green eyes. Salem is the Toy Bonnie of this game. He is a Custom Night exclusive. Pathway CAM 2, CAM 1, CAM 4A or CAM 4B. When he appears, hide in the chest until you hear a meow sound. Bronze Albert He is Albert, but colored Bronze. He appears on Night 4. Pathway He can appear on a random camera, breaking an arcade machine. Click on him to make him go away, and if he breaks an arcade machine, you're dead. Endgame Endgame is a red colored Su-Tart. And he appears ONLY on Nightmare. Pathway Endgame acts like Bronze Albert and Guest combined. However, he can also disable cams randomly and breaks things faster and now appears in the chest 5 times. Mechanics Camera Monitor The super-standard mechanic, used in most FNaF fan-games. (you make a map) Camera List # CAM-1: Stage # CAM-2: Dining Area # CAM-3: Kitchen # CAM-4A: Left Corridor # CAM-4B: Right Corridor # CAM-5: Right Vent Camera # CAM-6: Left Vent Camera # CAM-7: Storage Chest There's a chest under your desk. Clicking on it will result in hiding in it. Clicking again will make you exit out of it. You can run out of oxygen if you hide too long, so be careful. Blindspot Lights If someone is hiding in one of the 4 blindspots, use this to check them. Only 2 lights can be active and if any is on, the camera is disabled. Alarm There's a red button on top of the desk. Clicking on it will activate the alarm. However, after using it for 7 seconds, it will begin to cooldown for 8 seconds. Using it too much will stun you temporarily. Nights Night 1 Only Jayingee and Samuel are active. Phone Call Hey! Welcome to Albert's Pizza Place, an odd and chaotic place for kids to enjoy. Yes, they enjoy '''chaos'. I dunno why, but they do. Anyways, you see those dudes at the cameras? Those are our attractions, ya know. I forgot to say that, uhhhh, they move at night. However, in order to make sure you're safe and all, we installed those security things in your office. Take a look around. Wait! I forgot something important. If the green guy is at your right door, turn on the alarm for about 6 seconds. He should go away. And that bacon man? Oh if he's in the vent, just hide until you hear shouting. Goodnight, see you tomorrow.'' Night 2 Jayingee & Samuel are more active. Su-Tart has also activated. Phone Call Hey! Good to see you again. I mean, not see, but they told me you're alive. Anyways, the same ones from yesterday are still here, but now Su-Tart is active. If he appears at the, uhhh, left vent blindspot, hide. Let's not talk about what happens if you don't. Anyways, goodnight. Night 3 The others are more active. Albert is now active. Phone Call Hey! So you're back! Good, because Albert is now active! He likes the left door. If he's there just use the alarm for 6 seconds. Yeah, nothing special. Anyways, remember that the alarms has a recharge if you use it for too much. Other than th- Oh! I forgot! The company, RoomFoam Entertainment, has salvaged an old robot back from Alberto's Party Place. I don't think it works just yet, but wait! Okay, bye. Night 4 Everybody's AI is on 14. Phone Call Hello! So, have you see the robot yet? Oh, we keep it in the kitchen because we don't have a Parts & Service room. Why? Because the company said that these robots "don't break" or something. Sorry, but i have to go. If you're worried about me dying on you, you shouldn't. I'm sitting in my house right now. I don't even come here! So, goodbye. Night 5 Everyone's AI is 17. On 4 AM Weekendly activates, disabling the others. Phone Call Hi again! So, looks like you're here for the final night, huh? Most people quit on their third night. Odd. Also, we fixed the old robot i mentioned in my "night 3 phone call"! You should see him somewhere. If not, that's okay. I have to go, bye! Also, we put the robot in Storage this morning but moved him to the dining room i think later. So we changed his mechanic if you didn't see in the How2Play menu. Press escape to pause the night and then select the How2Play menu to see the mechanics. Okay, that's it. Night 6 Everyone's AI is on 19. Weekendly activates on 4 AM and disables the others but not Bronze Albert. Phone Call Why are you here? The pizzeria closed. You could of left the job. Why exactly did we close down? Oh, Su-Tart bit someone. '''Yes', that one. He doesn't even have teeth! Okay goodbye. Don't come back, please. '' Night 7/Custom Night On this night you can customize the AI of everybody. However, there are presets Presets * Minion Party ** Albert is at 20 AI. Everyone else is disabled. *** This grants you an Albert plushie. * Weekend's End ** Weekendly is at 20 AI, along with Su-Tart & Samuel. *** This grants you a Weekendly Plush * Cat Catastrophe ** Zonic and Salem are at 20 *** This grants you Zonic and Salem plushies. * Ultimate Fright 1 ** Everybody's AI is at 16 *** This grants you a Samuel Plush. * Ultimate Fright 2 ** Everyone's AI is at 18. *** This grants you a Jayingee Plushie. * Final Fright/Ultimate Fright ** Everyone is at 20 AI. *** This grants you the Golden Su-Tart plush. *** Also grants you Night 8. Night 8/Unknown Night Endgame Night is one of the last nights of the game and if you beat it, Night 9 will be unlocked. The only enemies here are Guest and Bronze Albert on 23 A.I. Phone Call Uhh, you came back for Night 8. Cool, we renamed the place to Guest's Party Land and put the animatronics in CAM-7, which is disabled. Also, Bronze Albert and Guest are now the performers and we're reopening tomorrow, and a new character we missed in the old diner is currently getting fixed, so yeah. Remember that the only ones here are Guest and the other Albert but faster. Now remember to uhh stay calm, so goodbye! Nightmare/Night 9 This is the LAST night of the game and the Major Update. Endgame is the only enemy here. The entire place now has a red tint to it and lights are flickering. Beating this Night gives you the last ending. Trivia * Weekendly is supposed to be the creator ** However, Weekendly isn't his username. * Oli ZigZag was meant to be in this game, however he was scrapped. ** He was supposed to be a camera distraction. * The game was said to have a sequel even if it was going to have mostly bad reviews. * The Golden Su-Tart plushie is here for a reason that you must find out... Category:Games Category:Work in progress Category:FNaA Category:Zonic's Stuff